


Memory Lane

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [27]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Old Age, Reminiscing, What’s up gamers, back at it again with another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole remembers some things.





	Memory Lane

Work Text:  
Cole remembered the day he fell in love like it was yesterday.  
Less like falling actually.  
More like running face first into a lamppost.  
And in reality, it was multiple lampposts and he couldn’t quite pinpoint which specific moment was when he really realised he was in love with Jay.  
It could’ve been the moment that Jay smiled at him during their first meeting, but then again, that might have just been a friendly, warm feeling. Not necessarily love.  
More likely that it was when he started sobbing over his mom’s death quietly on the anniversary of her passing, and Jay had somehow known exactly what to do, which was just sit with him, arms wrapped tightly around him, the lingering silence comforting. Maybe that was when Cole realised Jay was someone he was romantically interested in. Someone he’d have wanted his mother to meet, someone he’d have wanted to excitedly talk about, chattering over upcoming dates or a fluffy crush.  
Or it could’ve been the time after the whole Nya incident, when Jay sat Cole down, and put all of his feelings on the table; how he cared more about Cole than a romantic relationship with Nya, how he would rather Cole be happy, and if that meant dating Nya, so be it, because Cole deserved the best. Cole himself had struggled during that time. He didn’t even know why he was pretending to like Nya in that way. Perhaps because it garnered attention from a jealous lightning ninja.  
Then there was the moment when Jay had grabbed his hand impulsively, and shielded Cole with his body after an explosion, putting himself in danger to protect the master of earth. That had been terrifying. Jay was safe, thank fuck Jay had been okay, but then panic coursing through Cole had been muddled with a blooming affection for his blue-clad companion.  
Perhaps when Cole expressed his romantic feelings for his best friend to the man in question, only for Jay to smile wryly in return, and answer with a quiet “I know.” Cole has blushed, and stuttered, starting to apologise for something he didn’t really know about, when Jay took his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips to Cole’s.  
Maybe it was the beams Jay wore when he showed off half-broken inventions, maybe it was the handholding on cold nights, maybe it was the very beginning, when Cole has spotted bright copper hair from what felt like a mile away, or maybe it was only a few weeks after that when Jay made a really stupid pun.  
Or maybe it had been a different moment entirely. Whatever it was, Cole was head over heels, Jay’s simple existence bringing him so much joy.

Cole remembered the day that they’d submitted their application to be considered as potential adoptive parents. Cole had the long conversations they’d had about starting a family on repeat in his head, the many hours into the night they’d stayed awake, discussing what their future would include. And he could vividly remember Jay’s bright smile after the phone call, throwing himself into Cole’s arms.  
“We’re gonna have a baby!” He’d squealed, almost childlike himself, and that damn smile was so infectious, Cole couldn’t help but beam as he sniffed away tears. They’d waited two years for this to happen.  
Cole could remember meeting the birth mother, Georgia, shaking her hand and endless thanks flooding from his mouth. He could remember Jay asking to feel the baby kick, the light in his eyes at each ultrasound, the panic that swept through him occasionally, when he turned to Cole with a wild “We’re having a kid. Cole, oh fuck, we’re gonna be parents. What the fuck? How are we gonna...”  
Cole remembered calming him down gently after each stress filled moment, with quiet kisses and reassurances.  
He could remember the call from Georgia when she’d gone into labour, but he didn’t remember much of the part between then and seeing his daughter.  
His little girl. They asked Georgia if she’d like a say in the naming, but she declined, exhausted, and seemingly relieved to be away from responsibility of the child.  
Jay had clutched Cole’s hand tightly, a finger gently stroking the baby girl’s cheek. “What about Zoe? Little Zoe Hence.”  
“Sounds amazing. I love it.” Cole gave Zoe a soft smile. “Hey Zoe. We’re your dads! We are! You’re amazing.”  
Cole could remember cradling Zoe in his arms as they went back home, their apartment the same but simultaneously feeling very different.  
Everything had been different after Zoe arrived.

Zoe’s teen years were when things started to get fuzzy. Cole could only place certain events here and there. He only vaguely recalled her friendship dramas, her arguments, her growing older.  
And now she’d gotten quite a bit older. An adult now. With her own children.  
“Hey dad. You alright?”  
That’s what Zoe looked like? But she was so grown up...  
“I’m fine Zo. Where’s your dad?”  
The woman - Cole’s grown up daughter - flinched.  
“Dad died a couple years back. Remember?”  
Cole registered the words, and felt the pang spread through his chest as it did after every time he forgot.  
“No. Who’s that?”  
There was a child next to Adult-Zoe.  
“That’s one of your grandchildren. Felix?”  
“Oh.” Cole glances again at the child. No recognition whatsoever.  
“Where’s Jay?” Cole really wondered, wasn’t he usually with him at these moments? They had a grandchild, and Cole had forgotten! Jay could probably make 30 jokes about it.  
“Dad isn’t here Cole. He’s gone.”  
Oh.  
Cole shut his eyes. “No.”  
Adult-Zoe was getting upset now. “Look, dad, I gotta go. I love you. Erin will be here soon.”  
“Who’s Erin?”  
“You’re carer. I love you dad.”  
“I love you too.” Cole has to presume he did, considering he had no idea who this lady was.  
Cole turned to his side to talk about the stranger with Jay.  
But Jay wasn’t there. Where had he gone?  
Cole reaches a hand out, and picked up the notepad on the bedside table.

‘Cole - you’re forgetting things. Here is the important stuff you need to know:  
\- Jay died two years ago  
\- You were diagnosed with Alzheimer’s last year  
\- Zoe is married to a man named Leon, he’s very nice  
\- You have two grandchildren; Felix is 13, Nina is 8  
\- Kai visits you sometimes. He has a beard now. The others have also passed.  
\- Erin is a lady who looks after you. She is very nice.  
\- Your name is Cole Hence, you were married for 50 years to the love of your life, Jay Hence (formerly Walker), you have an adopted daughter named Zoe and you need to keep this note safe.  
I’m really scared.  
\- from, you, Cole’


End file.
